Don't Come Home for Christmas
by SephirothChan
Summary: Sora gets some unexpected news from Riku for Christmas and finds comfort in his brother Roxas, will comfort be all he finds or will the Alcohol make them go to far? LemonIncest WARNING!


I know I should update one of the stories I haven't yet, but I got this idea and I had to write it before I forget because it's sad and nice. It's going to be Roxas x Sora even though that's creepy because to me they're brothers... In fact in this story they're brothers so if Christmas incest freaks you out don't read this. I guess it's sort of a future side story of Finding Your Inner Magician: For Dummies since I'm going to use the same character settings and ages and stuff, but this will never happen to Sora and Riku in that story.

Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays everyone!

Don't Come Home For Christmas.

It was Christmas Eve and Sora sat in his bedroom waiting for his longtime boyfriend Riku to call as he watched the snow falling outside. Sora looked at the clock anxiously waiting for ten o'clock which was luckily only a couple minutes away. He tapped his fingers on the phone holding it willing it to ring. He jumped back slightly as the phone rang. Lucky for the brunette, Riku knew Sora would be waiting impatiently as usual.

"Hello?" Sora chimed knowing exactly who it was on the other line.

"Merry Christmas Beautiful..." Riku joked laying back on his bed in the dorm looking over at his suitcase. He couldn't wait to tell Sora he'd be home for Christmas after all.

"Merry Christmas..." Sora cooed blushing slightly as he rolled over on his bed looking at a picture of Riku.

"Guess what?" he cooed beaming rather brightly as he picked up his plane tickets.

"Huh?" Sora asked sitting up. Talking to Riku always made it impossible for him to sit still.

"I'm coming home in a few hours!"

"What?! Really?! You better not be lying."

"Seriously, I'm holding the tickets right now..."

"Good! I still have a present for you. I was going to keep it until you got to come home.." Sora laughed to happy to contain himself. Riku laughed happier than he had been in awhile. The older teen frowned slightly as his roommate walked in.

"Hey Sora can you hold for a second? My roommate is here to bug me.." he joked holding his finger up to his lip shushing his roommate.

"Yeah, but hurry! I love you Ku-ku..." Sora chimed

"Right love you too kiddo!" he beamed pulling the phone away from his ear. As he set the phone down on the bed he accidently hit the speaker phone button.

"Tidus..." Riku chimed holding his arms out to the roommate who came and sat on his lap.

"I can't believe you're going to leave me.." Tidus whined as his hand slipped up Riku's shirt.

Sora smiled as he heard Riku talking to his boyfriend and wondered breifly if they knew he could hear them.

"You could have always gone home for Christmas..." Riku reminded him as he kissed his nose.

"I wanted to spend Christmas with you though, You are my boyfriend after all..." he chimed "Oh yeah who are you talking to? You're little brother?"

"Yeah."

Sora was in shock he chocked back a sob hearing what the college students were talking about.

"Weird that he makes you call him every night.." Tidus told Riku as if he'd never brought it up before.

"We've always been close..." Riku cooed, his heart actually breaking a little, he felt bad cheating on Sora and lying to his new "friend", but he wasn't good at being celebate.

"Oh well maybe you should talk to him and tell him you have to go so we can have a bit more fun before you have to leave..."

"Alright.." Riku chimed picking up the phone. What he didn't know was Sora was having a nervous breakdown on the other line.

"Hey Sora," he cooed, "Sorry it took so long, that Tidus is always bugging me." He joked sighing slightly, "Won't it be nice to get me as a Christmas present after being apart for so long?"

"..." Sora didn't answer, he couldn't, he couldn't even breathe. He thought he was going to throw up. "Fuck that!" Sora spat suddenly. "I fucking hate you, I heard you two... Every word!" he screamed.

Tidus looked at Riku a bit shocked as Riku turned the speaker phone off. Riku thought he was going to puke he couldn't breathe how could Sora have heard that? He didn't know what to say.

"You know what," Sora continued.." Don't come home for Christmas, you're the last thing I wanna see underneath the tree, Whatever Riku, Merry Christmas.. I could careless." he sobbed a bit choking back tears as he hung up the phone. He threw his cell phone at the wall a bit harder than he meant to and it broke as it fell to the floor. He didn't even care.

Riku looked at Tidus horrified as he felt a tear drip from his eye. "What's his problem?" Tidus asked running his hand through Riku's hair.

"Nothing, um, he just.. didn't know I was gay and now he does, he's probably just pissed I didn't tell him.." Riku chimed sniffling trying to play it off.

"You're so sensitive Riky I'm sure he'll forgive you." Tidus whispered as he wiped the tear off of Riku's cheek frowning a little.

Roxas looked over at his wall as he heard a huge thud on the wall. "What the fuck?" he asked himself as he stood and walked over to the wall. "Sora, are you alright in there?" he called frowning as he awaited his little brother's answer. He waited a bit longer, but there was still no answer. He started to worry, since their parents were out of Atown for Christmas and he was home alone with Sora, hopefully his brother hadn't fallen and hurt himself or anything. Roxas was frozen to his spot. "Sora?" He called again this time a bit louder his voice obviously still worried. The blonde's throat got tight as he turned to run to his brother's room to see what had gone wrong. He flung the door to the hall open to reveal his brother standing their choking on his own sobs obviously trying not to cry.

"Sora, what happened?" Roxas asked taking him into a tight hug. Sora's head dropped onto his brother's shoulder as he let himself cry.

"Hey come on Sora, come in here.." Roxas cooed holding onto his brother as he started to walk backwards into his room. "Are you all right?" he asked as he had his brother sit on the bed and knelt in front of him. "Did you hurt yourself?" he asked lifting up Sora's pajama pants and examining his legs for any bruises. When he found no scratches or bruises he sighed and sat on the bed next to the brunette.

Sora looked over at him frowning but not crying or sobbing anymore, he was just shaking.

"Sora! What happened?" Roxas asked as he started to get upset with his brother for not answering his simple questions.

"Ri-Riku.." Sora hiccuped before coughing.

"Oh my go what happened to Riku is he okay?" Roxas asked sure that must be why Sora was so upset.

He sniffed and took a deep breath. "What isn't wrong with Riku!" Sora spat. "He's an asshole.." he started shaking again. "He has another boyfriend... One who thinks I'm his little brother..." Sora shook his head sighing as blinked back tears bouncing slight, the whole situation had him so wound up he couldn't sit still. He stood up and started pacing as Roxas stared at him dumb founded unsure what he should say.

Roxas watched his brother pacing before he punched the wall next to the bed, "Sora, I'm going to kill him! Do you have any idea how pissed I am right now?" Roxas spat standing up. "I never should have let you hook up with him I knew something like this would happen, Riku's never been the type to stick with one person."

"Roxas..." Sora cooed, "You couldn't have stopped us if you would have tried you know that..." he laughed as he walked over to his brother. "but feel free to kick his ass now. I can't believe him. He said he loved me Roxas."

"Sora, It's alright, he probably just doesn't know what he wants, but even if he's doing this now 'm sure he loved you at least before he went away he did."

"It's not fair though Roxy!"

"I know kiddo, but what can you do?"

"I don't know.. I LOVE him!" Sora whined as he slumped to the grown with his back against the wall. "Roxy, you always can make me feel better, please make it stop hurting." he sighed looking up at his brother faking a smile.

"Sora! I can't this time, if I could I would, you know that, but I don't know how to fix -this- problem.." Roxas frowned as he leaned over his brother and kissed his forehead. "I'm sure you'll be okay.." he comforted him as he pushed a stray hair behind his brother's ear.

"I doubt it," Sora smiled obviously still faking it. "Roxas, how did you get over Seifer before maybe I could the same.."

"Good idea Sora, except.. I 'did' Demyx, Riku, and Axel so that's not really an option, but I guess we could get fucked up" Roxas laughed blushing rather bright as he said it. Sora blushed too as he looked up at his brother laughing almost uncomfortably.

"I love you Roxy, do you really have any alcohol?" Sora sniffed as his brother helped him up off the floor.

"Yeah, and I love you too..." he chimed as he walked over the bed and sat down.

"Thanks for everything, I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing before my break down, unless you really want to drink with me."

"You don't have to go, why don't stay we can play video games, Axel's coming over later, but I'm free for a few hours he won't mind if I have a few drinks..." Roxas chimed cocking his head at his brother.

"Can we play DDR?" Sora asked knowing his brother hated to play that game with him because it was embarrassing.

"Yeah, since it'll make you feel better.." Roxas beamed lying since really he loved DDR.

"Maybe Christmas isn't ruined after all..." Sora laughed as he went to help Roxas set up the DDR pads. The two of them played vs. for awhile, but after about an hour and a few shots they started to get bored and decided to take turns on the career mode. Roxas panted slightly as he gave up the pad to Sora before taking a shot because he lost since that was the game they had agreed on. Losing equals taking a shot..

"Sora, I'm going to go get some water, you want some?" he asked as he watched his brother trying to beat one of the heavy mode songs.

"Yeah please..." Sora beamed as he jumped from arrow to arrow rather skillfully considering he'd had 6 shots already.

"Then just play until I get back..." Roxas chimed as he watched his brother for a moment longer before leaving. He grabbed a couple of water bottles out of the fridge along with two big cups of ice because he knew they both liked to eat it. He looked at the clock it was almost 11 and Axel was supposed to come when he got back from where ever it was he had to go, he said it'd be around 1:00. He figured that even if they were still playing when Axel got there he could just tell him about Sora being sad and them being kinda drunk.

He got back to the room just as Sora finished his second try at the heavy song. He fell back on the bed panting and sweating as he took the bottle of water his brother offered him. "It's too hot!" Sora whined as he set the water bottle on the bed next to him and lifted his shirt up over his head before taking his shot for losing. He made a face and drank another big drink of water after the shot before taking one of the pieces of ice and ran it down his his cheek and neck then across his chest as he laid back s brother's pillow.

Roxas found himself staring at Sora, a bit taken back by what he was feeling. He bit his lip as he watched his brother wishing he was that ice cube. He had no idea where the strange thoughts were coming from, but his "baby" brother had sure toned up nicely since the last time he'd seen him with his shirt off. Roxas sighed deeply as he forced himself to play the game as a distraction, he knew just how wrong the thoughts he was having were. He fished his turn and beat the song Sora had been trying to beat. He turned to Sora who was taking a drink of his water silently informing him it was his turn. Sora smiled.

"Yeah, I think you should go twice since I got to, besides you beat it so you should get to try the next one first, especially since I've had to take more shots than you." he beamed as he rolled over on his side and turned on the fan Roxas kept in his room.

"Kay.." Roxas panted as he tossed off his shirt before getting back on the pad. It was getting way to hot in his room from all their breathing and moving, and he was starting to think it was getting hard to walk let alone play DDR. Roxas tried again, and Sora watched him intently as he did so, he bit his lip as he watched a drop of sweat drip down his brothers neck and found himself running a hand up his own chest.

"You go now, or I'm gonna die!" Roxas panted as he fell on the bed next to his brother. Sora swallowed hard as Roxas' head fall on leg. He felt really guilty for thoughts he was having of Roxas so he hopped up rather quickly and got on the pad.

"Don't worry Roxy I'll show you how it's done," he chimed as he started the dance knowing his brother was taking his shot by the gagging sound he made. He hopped around getting most of the arrows, but it wasn't long before the song got to fast and he found himself messing up and jumping even faster than he should be.

Roxas watched him for a a little bit, but he couldn't watch anymore he was feeling really bad about the thoughts he was having. Sora lost and walked over to the bed and collapsed disappointed. Roxas patted his head as he continued to catch his breath, before handing his brother another shot.

"You can beat it Roxas, but I give up that's to hard and I'm getting tired and I'm getting fucked up.." Sora yawned as he crawled up to the top of the bed.

"I can't beat it either," Roxas informed him rather hastily as he unconsciously scooted closer to Sora. "I guess we could turn it off if you're tired."

"Yeah, okay.. then I guess I'll go to bed," Sora cooed as he looked up at his brother biting his lip hoping he'd tell him to go, but hoping at the same time he wouldn't.

"If you don't wanna be alone tonight you could always stay here, it's Christmas after all." Roxas chimed almost feeling like a jerk for asking since he wasn't thinking like he normally did about Sora.

"I think I will stay..." Sora whispered through a yawn.

"Alright, are you tired? I'll shut off the game we can go to bed it's already almost twelve-thirty" Roxas chimed as he stood up and looked up and down his brother from his brown hair to his red pajama pants. He shook his head and turned away to shut off the game unaware his brother was checking him out too. He turned off the PS2 and pushed the pads up against the wall. Then he walked over to his dresser and took off his jeans before pulling on a pair of Christmas pajama pants. Normally, he would have slept in his boxers but he was already thinking weird that night.

Sora closed his eyes pretending he hadn't been watching his brother at all let alone as intently as he had been. Roxas smiled at him even though with his eyes closed Sora couldn't see it. The blonde flipped off the light switch before walking over and crawling into bed with Sora. Roxas was still hot but he knew he wouldn't be for long so he nudged Sora.

"Let's get under the blankets before we get to tired," he cooed rubbing Sora's cheek. Sora inhaled sharply feeling more than he should have from the soft touch of Roxas' hand.

"Okay.." Sora whimpered as he nuzzled into Roxas' hand before crawling under the blankets. Roxas bit his lip a little turned on by the strange tone in his brother's voice though he was sure that whimper was from being tired and nothing more.

Sora took a deep breath and distracted Roxas from his thoughts. Roxas squinted trying to see his brother in the dark wondering if he was sad again or something.

"Sora, are you alright?" he asked as he sat up a little so he was leaning over Sora.

"Yeah..." Sora replied very unconvincingly.

"No you're not.. are you sad about Riku again or just drunk?" he asked rubbing Sora's arm.

"Probably just the vodka.." Sora whispered afraid to tell his brother he was really just freaked out by the thoughts he was having about the two of them together.

"It's okay.." Roxas sighed as he laid on his back and pulled his brother over to rest his head on his shoulder. "I'm always going to be here for you Sora, just remember that and try to sleep it off..." he said sincerely as he leaned and kissed his brother on the lips, which with their feelings tonight aside would have been normal for them, at least it would have been normal if their bare chests weren't pressing together and they would have pulled away a little quicker.

Sora moaned slightly as Roxas pulled away obviously the shots were catching up with him because he didn't care that Roxas heard him. Roxas let his hands wander up Sora's chest taking his moan as an invitation though normally he wouldn't have. He soon found Sora's hands moving his out of the way as he crawled on top of him. Apparently Sora wanted this bad.

"Roxy?" Sora whispered as he nibbled on the blonde's earlobe. "Do you mind?" he asked slipping his hand down the front of Roxas' pajama's

"No! Do you?" Roxas moaned slipping his hands down the back of Sora's pants.

"No..." Sora whimpered as he sucked on his brothers ear before making his way down his neck nipping and sucking playfully all the way to his chest. No one would probably believe Sora was the on dominating this situation, but Roxas didn't mind. "Roxy.." he whispered in a raspy tone as he sucked on he sucked on his nipple. "I love you.." he whimpered as he finished swirling the nipple around in his mouth.

"I love you too.." Roxas whimpered as he felt his other nipple being engulfed by Sora's warm mouth. Sora smiled into his ministrations before letting the pink nub slip out of his mouth and nipping and sucking his way down to Roxas' navel. As he let his tongue dip into the blonde's cute bellybutton his hands went about pushing off his pajama's.

Roxas eagerly kicked the pants off as he started pushing Sora's pants off too. "I've never done this before..." Sora cooed as he looked up at his brother nervously...

"You're doing a nice job anyways.." Roxas panted before he thought about it. "You never did this with Riku?" he asked confused, they were dating a long time.

"Something always came up before I ever could..."

"What exactly are you getting at Sora what are you gonna do?" Roxas asked realizing what his brother was talking about. Sora took his brother's hand and sucked on his pointer finger rather playfully making it very obvious what he planned to do... "You don't have too.." Roxas moaned worried his brother felt compelled to do this now since he started it.

"I know Roxy.. I want to, I love you more than anyone in the world..."

"I feel the same way about you Sora..." Roxas cooed as he sat up and claimed his brother's lips in a passionate kiss. At first neither of them made any move to claim dominance over the kiss since it wasn't something they were used to, before long they fighting for control. Roxas' hands slipped down and pushed off Sora's boxers as they broke the kiss for air. He moaned quietly as he sucked on Sora's ear playfully before kissing his way down his neck, I have a better idea Sora.." Roxas whispered as he flipped his brother over so that he was on top.

"Oh yeah?" Sora asked in a raspy voice as his eyes slipped closed and he moaned rather loudly.

"Yeah.. Is this okay Sora, you won't hate me for this will you?" he asked as he traced his fingers lightly along Sora's shaft.

"It's Ni—nice.."Sora moaned as he reached up and pushed off Roxas' boxers.

"Good.." Roxas moaned as he sucked on Sora's neck leaving a mark whether he meant to or not. He made his way down Sora's chest rather slowly stopping to suck on his nipples as his hand lightly stroked the brunette's cock. Sora bucked into Roxas' hand unconsciously as he felt another hand rubbing his inner thigh. Roxas laughed in a raspy tone as he smiled against Sora's toned abs.

"Love you.." he whispered as he licked up the underside of Sora shaft before taking the tip into his mouth pressing his tongue into the slit.

"Oh Goddd... Love you too.." Sora moaned running his hands up Roxas' back before tugging on his hair lightly. Roxas moaned around the head of Sora's cock before letting the rest of it slip into his mouth. He picked up his pace a lightly as he felt Sora trying to buck his hips. His teeth gently scraped along as he came up almost pulling his mouth completely off of Sora before deep throating him. Sora moaned loudly as he scratched Roxas' back harder than he realized he had been. Roxas moaned as one of his hand moved down from his hips to gently stroke his inner thigh. Sora wasn't going to last much longer at this rate he moaned loudly and inhaled deeply.

"Roxy..I'm-- gonna-- I'm gonna--" with that Sora spilled his seed into Roxas mouth. Roxas swallowed it all before letting Sora slip out of his mouth. He moaned as crawled up next to Sora and kissed his neck a few times. Sora recovered rather quickly as he leaned over and kissed Roxas. He bit his lip as he stroked Roxas cheek shyly

"What is it Sora?" he asked nuzzling into his hand.

"Roxy.."

"Yeah what's wrong?"

"Nothing.. but Roxy will you--- will you take me?" he asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked as he rubbed Sora's stomach. Sora nodded as he swallowed hard."Of course if that's what you want..." he smiled as he whispered in Sora's ear. Roxas reached over into his nightstand where he grabbed a bottle of lube."It'll hurt you know.." Roxas warned him. Sora nodded again.

"It's okay, just do it.." Sora nodded again. Roxas nodded too as he opened the bottle and coated three of his fingers up as best as he could. As he leaned in and claimed the brunette's lips to distract him as he rubbed his entrance before slipping in the first finger. Sora whimpered softly into the kiss as he tensed up.

"Shhh..." Roxas whispered against Sora's lips.. " I need you to relax it'll feel better if you do Sora.." Sora nodded as he did his best to relax. Roxas moved his finger in and out and around before sticking in the second finger. Sora whimpered a bit louder as he started sucking on Roxas bottom lip. Sora sucking on him made it hard for him to go slow and Roxas found himself pumping his two fingers rather quickly. Sora moaned loudly as Roxas hit something inside of him and pulled away from the kiss looking up at Roxas as the he started to scissor his fingers. Roxas smiled at him and kissed his forehead as he slipped in the third finger. Sora whimpered, but not like Roxas had been expecting since he'd never done this, but ten he realized the alcohol probably dulled the pain. He thrust his three fingers a couple more times as he hit that spot and made Sora moan loudly. As he thrust into Sora he very slyly lubed up his own erection. Soon he removed all his fingers and positioned himself at Sora's entrance.

"I love you Sora..." he moaned as he he pushed in slowly and kissed Sora's nose. "So much,..."

"I love you-- too.." Sora winced as he held onto Roxas' arms tightly as he tried to adjust.

"If it hurts I can stop.." Roxas whispered against Sora's lips

"No.. just please.." Sora whispered as he kissed Roxas. "I love you!" Roxas smiled and started thrusting into Sora building a rhythm or trying to. He finally got a good rhythm when he realized he wasn't gonna kill Sora. Sora moaned and Roxas thrust into him a couple more times hitting that spot again.

"Oh god, Sora.." Roxas moaned as he started to thrust faster. He picked up one of Sora's legs and draped it over his shoulder as he positioned him self so he could go faster. Both boys eyes were coated in a thick layer of lust as Roxas hit that sweet spot repeatedly. Sora reached down to deal with his now painful erection. He moaned louder as he took it in his hand and started pumping.

Roxas panted as he reached down and took over for Sora he started thrusting in motion with his pumping slowing down a little to try and make it last longer, but Sora was bucking against him obviously wanting him to go faster.

"Fuck..." Sora panted as he released in Roxas' hand and all over both of them. Roxas moaned and released deep inside of Sora before collapsing on him.

"What the fuck are you doing Roxas??" Axel spat as he flipped on the lights to see who in the world his boyfriend was cheating on him with.

"Axe-ll" Roxas moaned almost panting as he lay their buried deep inside of Sora.

"Roxy?" Axel asked really turned on by the scene in front of him.

"Sorry Axe, I forgot you were coming over!" Roxas chimed as he pulled a blanket over himself and Sora.

"I could go.." Axel shrugged trying to pretend he was unphased.

"Don't go..." Sora cooed causing both the other teens to stare at him dumb founded before looking back to each other.

"He's right, you should stay..." Roxas cooed holding his hands out to Axel. Axel's eyes lite up slightly as he walkedover to them and sat down. He looked down at Sora and frowned back to Roxas.

"What about Riku?" Axel asked feeling bad about this situation.

"Fuck Riku!" Sora panted as he clung to Roxas.

Roxas whispered in Axel's ear a brief explanation before pulling back and kissing Sora on the lips sweetly.

"Have you guys been drinking?" Axel asked smelling the vodka on their breath. Sora nodded as he continued to slightly hide under Roxas. Axel smiled, "You guys are cute.." he sighed shaking his head. Sora smiled and whispered something in Roxas' ear causing the blonde to smile.

"Sora says you need to loose some of your clothes, since you've seen us naked we should see you..." Roxas cooed nuzzling into Sora's cheek playfully.

Axel laughed as he took off his coat and pulled off his t-shirt.

"I wanna help.." Sora cooed in a low whisper as he reached out to Axel. Axel and Roxas both smiled as Axel knelt in front of Sora on the bed so he could take his pants off. Sora reached his hand out and let it slip down Axel's abs to his waistband where he unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down over his hips. Axel moved and pushed them down the rest of the way with a smirk on his face as he saw the bright blush on Sora's face.

"Sora you look tired.." Axel chimed as he kissed his forehead, "we could always do this another time..." Roxas looked down at his brother and smiled.

"You do look tired..." he cooed as he rolled off of him.

"I'm not tired.." Sora yawned as he rubbed his eyes. Axel smiled and grabbed a shirt off the ground, he cleaned Sora off before handing it to Roxas. Sora yawned and nuzzled closer to Axel who'd put an arm around him. Sora closed his eyes and was out almost immediately thanks to the booze and thanks to Roxas.

Roxas smiled and nuzzled into Sora's back as he wrapped his arms around him. "You look tired too Roxy.." Axel informed him as he leaned over the sleeping brunette and kissed him. Roxas smiled and yawned.

"Yeah, a little.. you don't mind do you?"

"Nope good night lover boy" Axel chimed rubbing his arm.

Roxas smiled as he nuzzled into Sora and fell asleep.

Axel watched the brothers sleep wondering how in the world they ended up like this, they must have had a lot to drink was the only explanation he could think of.


End file.
